Spyder Games: The New Game
by Hyena80
Summary: This is the vontinuation of the short lived Mtv soap opera "Spyder Games." The story start six years after the show ended.


Spyder Games: The New Game

By: hyena80

This is based of the 2001 MTV summer sap opera "Spyder Games." The story starts in August 2008

Episode 1: Welcome Back To Fort Kent

Another beautiful morning arrived as Ivan Carlyle awoke. He stretched lazily in the bed before realizing he was not alone. Smiling, he rolled over to spy on a sleeping Jeff Northcutt. Jeff lightly snored as his lengthily blonde hair fell on his face. Ivan brushed the follicles behind Jeff's ear and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Rolling back on his right side, Ivan quietly got out of bed and strolled into the living room of the gorgeous designer apartment that he and Jeff shared. Ivan grabbed his cell phone, and then rummaged through his jacket. He picked out a piece of paper and studied it before making a call.

"Hello," Ivan half whispered into the phone, "Is the Dennis Leung there? Hi, I'm Ivan Carlyle. We talked earlier this week? Yes, yes. Well I need to have everything ready in two weeks. All right. And if you have any questions or anything happens, call me. Thanks."

Ivan hung up the phone and smiled for a job well done. Then he felt arms wrap around his slender waist. He turned around to see his lover, Jeff, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Northcutt," Ivan smiled.

Jeff pecked Ivan on the lips. "Morning, Ivan."

Ivan headed towards the kitchen, but Jeff quickly grabbed his hand and gently pulled Ivan back into his arms.

"Where do you think your going," Jeff questioned as Ivan laid his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"I was going to make breakfast, but could stay right here in your arms all day,"

"I have a better idea," Jeff said as he pushed Ivan away and looked him in the

eye," Tell me who you needed to call this early in the morning?"

Today was like any other day for Cherish. She sat at her desk, typing away at the computer, wishing things where different. Wishing she could go back on the stage and sing her heart out, like she did seven years ago. Wishing she could go back on tour, like she did once. Instead she's just a manager at a fashion boutique. Not that it's a bad gig. "Carlyle International Fashions," or "C.I. F." as the president of the company likes to call it, was a world-renowned fashion and cosmetic empire, and though there are store all around the world, Cherish Pardee is the general manager of the home office in Fort Worth. It's a high-powered job where she and the president of "C.I.F." worked side by side together all the time. It was a great job. Cherish just sometime wondered how things would've been different if she took that record contract.

Cherish finished putting in the inventory into the computer when she heard her name being called through the intercom.

"Ms. Purdee, a man is here to see you in the front of the store."

Cherish stood up. Sighing, she thought of Sasha; her first love. Heading towards the front of the medium-sized store, she remembered her and Sasha singing together at Gretel's coffeehouse. That was the night there friendship changed into something more. How they dated while they were in concert together. And how he was picked up by a label and became one of the biggest singing stars of 2002.

Cherish was snapped out of her memory when she finally arrived at the front of the store. There was a violinist playing beautiful music, and a red carpet that led outside the entrance of "C.I.F."

"What in the world is this," Cherish questioned as she walked outside.

She quickly gasps as she saw, in the distance, a man galloping towards her on a white horse. The horse stopped 5 feet away from Cherish, and the man hopped off. He was a good-looking man, and Cherish knew that very well. She smiled when she saw him, her boyfriend of five years, walk towards her.

"Brandon, what are you doing?"

Brandon took a deep breath and bent down on one knee. A chorus of women peaking out from inside the boutique sighed and swooned as they witnessed what was going on.

"Cherish," Brandon started," we have been together for a very long time. Through the good and the bad, these five years have made me a better, stronger, and wiser man. And today, I want to make it complete. You and Cleo are my everything and I couldn't see myself without the both of you with me."

Brandon then looked towards the door of "C.I.F." and a little five-year-old girl walked out carrying a box. She was very pretty in her little dress and her dark curly hair sitting behind her caramel-colored ears.

"Here, daddy," she said as she handed Brandon the box.

"Thank you, baby girl," Brandon smiled as he kissed the little girl on the cheek. Holding back tears, Brandon looked back at Cherish, who was stuck in a state of shock.

"Cherish Purdee, will you marry me?"

"It's nothing, Jeff," Ivan said as he pulled away and headed towards the kitchen.

Jeff followed after Ivan.

"Is it that girl?"

Ivan sighed. "Jeff, please let's not ruin a good morning with this again."

"Listen," Jeff said calmly as he, again, stared into Ivan's eyes," I have been very understanding throughout this process. I get that you had to remain in the closet through Julie's funeral, and through the rebuilding of 'Spyder Games' and even through the merger. I get it. It's not just you. I know you're protecting Dmitri, Sasha, and your whole family name. But we've been playing this game for seven years, Ivan. SEVEN YEARS!! You're so hell-bent of protecting your family, but when are you going to protect me? I want to walk into a place with and say 'This is my boyfriend.' I want to date Ivan Carlyle in public. So it pisses me off that just to keep face anout your sexuality from the press, you date some chick. An heiress, in fact. It's unfair."

"I know, baby. I know." Ivan again, embraces Jeff and gently rocks him. "I promise that when things calm down, I will brag to everyone about how I have the best boyfriend any guy, or girl for that matter, can have. I promise. Until then, we have to keep quiet. I am even going to tell Emily today about us. See if she'll be my pretend-girlfriend until the merger is settled." Ivan then lifts Jeff's face and looks him in the eye. "Then we will move to Massachusetts, get married and will live happily ever after."

"What if it doesn't work? What is her heiress doesn't want to abide by the rules?"

"I'll deal with it when the time is right, okay?

Jeff nods as Ivan pulls Jeff's face in for a kiss.

"Enough drama," Ivan smiles as he walks to the refrigerator, "what do you want for breakfast?"

Everyone, including Brandon, was on pins and needles awaiting Cherish's decision. Cherish, came down from her shock and started to tear up. She then picked up the little girl and looked at Brandon.

"We have been together for a long time, haven't we? Ever since I met you at my concert with Sasha I knew we were meant to be. But before I answer your question, maybe our daughter should have a say."

Cherish looked at the little girl in her arms. "Cleo, do you think mommy and daddy to get married?"

Cleo put on a big smile. "YES," she screamed.

"You just got your answer," Cherish smiled.

Brandon started to cry as he stood up and embraced the two women in his life.

"Thank you," he whispered.

As Cherish and Brandon accepted congratulations for all the spectators, a woman in a black trench coat and black sunglasses glared at the happy couple. She then stared at a photograph of Cherish. On the back of the photograph was a message that read:

TARGET: CHERISH PARDEE

MISSION: TERMINATION

Please feel free to comment. All are welcome


End file.
